


Unexpected Results

by Spacesword16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people kept their distance from Korra because not only was she the strongest bender out there but she had a short fuse. However despite the southerner's reputation her genuine friendliness captures Asami Sato's attention. But will the friendship between the universal bender and non-bender last once dark secrets arise about Hiroshi Sato's alliance with the Equalist revolts and their conductor Amon? </p><p>[Highschool Au with bending.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don’t own the characters, they belong to all original creators.
> 
> A/N: this is my first attempt at writing in first person and writing an AU of any kind; so let me know what you think.

 

She sat on the stone steps that lead towards the school with a distant look in her eyes, her headphones seemingly glued to her head as she lazed against the railing with only one foot moving slightly where it hung nonchalantly across her knee.

 I wondered why she seemed so lonely, keeping everyone at arm’s length like she was afraid to be near another.  
I never imagined that I would find the answers to my questions nor will I ever forget the day that I did.

"What is it? Do you need me to move or something?" a void yet somehow still gentle voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts because that voice belonged to no one but Korra , the girl that I was staring at.

"No, sorry. I guess I just zoned out there for a minute." I stammered, feeling heat crawl into my face; knowing I must look like a complete idiot at that moment.

However to my surprise the dark skinned girl only snorted and leaned back against the railing, sliding her earphones completely off for a moment.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not like you were bothering Me." she stated, a smirk on her lips as she closed her eyes and then stood up before adding  
“You’re Asami Sato, right?”  
I sighed then as I watched her extend her hand.

“Yep…the one and only.” I replied, forcing myself to sound friendly because most people only wanted to befriend me for my father’s money but when I shook hands with her I could tell she was sincerely just friendly.

“I heard about you from Mako…I’m Korra.” She introduced.  
I wanted to laugh at that because everyone knew who Korra was.  
She was a troublemaker, she lived on Air Temple Island and was the Avatar…the only one who could bend all four of the elements. Plus she had dated Mako before he and I had met and though they were still friends he thought she was crazy.

“Same here, though you have a bit of a reputation.” I replied, unable to keep from chuckling.

 

Her cheeks flushed then as she glanced away.

“Yeah I have a bit of a temper problem.” She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“A bit? I heard you caught the ball goal in the gym on fire during practice just because some girl beat you in a one on one match.” I retorted, causing her to blush more.

 

“Uh yeah….Well in my defense Kuvira can be an ass.”  
However before either of us could say anything the bell rang to signal the end of break.

“um….So see you around I guess.” She stated with a crooked grin

“Yeah, see you.” I replied dumbly, earning a chuckle in reply

“we’ll I’d best be off….If I get one more detention this month Tenzin is going to kill me.” She stated before rushing off, using a ball of air to make herself faster.


	2. Chapter 2

By the end of the day I was so ready to get out of that building that I didn’t even notice where I was going until something wet crashed against me, elating a gasp from everyone who was nearby.

“Sprites…I’m so sorry Asami!”

Looking up I saw that it was Korra who had drenched me, obviously showing off in front of Kuvira and a few other people who seemed to be her usual crowd.

“Here…I’m so sorry…I sort of lost control of that trick.” Korra began, coming over and water bending the moister from my clothing.

“I am so _sure_ avatar.” I found myself spitting out, being able to hear the giggles and stupid comments come from everyone who had suddenly surrounded us.

I instantly regretted snapping at her because her cyan eyes suddenly darkened and she glanced down.

“Here let me make it up to you someway…” she stammered out though someone from the crowd started chanting about a fight.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kuvira take a step forward before earth bending the ground beneath the group’s feet, causing them all to topple over like a bunch of dominoes.

“Fuck off.” She growled at them and I instantly understood why everyone was intimidated by her, even when I myself had no problem with her and she was my partner in shop class.

“So what do you say Asami? Let this low class citizen make it up to you someway?” Korra asked, her expression almost pleading.

Sighing I closed my eyes to will away the headache that threatened at my temples before answering

“Okay…fine. I’m sorry I snapped but my day has not been ideal.”

I felt Kuvira’s hand on my shoulder, surprising me because she hardly touched anyone.

“Ignore those assholes. Just because you’re not a bender doesn’t mean a damn thing.” She stated, to my surprise although this wasn’t the first time that I had heard her say something like this, even when she could be a total jerk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was around six o’clock that evening when my doorbell rang, the butler going to answer it before I had time to.

“I do believe you have a visitor.” He told me as he walked back into the living room.

“Thanks….Could you tell Dad that I’ll be leaving now? I told him earlier but you know how he gets sometimes.” I replied before grabbing my jacket and heading toward the door.

I was surprised when I saw Korra standing in the doorway, looking nervous. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue button up pulled on over it and only half way buttoned up.

“Umm…Hey. I wasn’t sure what you’d want to do tonight.” She stated, trying to sound self-confident but failing as she shifted her weight.

I couldn’t help but laugh at that and rolled my eyes.

“Well first off I don’t really care what we do. I just couldn’t stand seeing you pout.” I retorted, watching as she blushed.

“What! I do not pout!” she exclaimed, causing me to laugh.

“Okay sorry…Come on. We can figure it out on the way.” I retorted, only to hear her chuckle as she followed me out the door, shutting it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt as though I was going to fall as I stepped onto the floor, though Korra’s infectious laughter kept me from giving up.

“Oh come on, rich girl.” She teased, grabbing my hand gently and pulled me toward the rink.

I was surprised at how strong yet gentle her hands were. Her hands were calloused but gentle as they circled around my wrists.

“Just trust me…if you fall I’ll let you beat me.” She stated, grinning as she slowly backed away from me; her grip tightening gently on me to keep me from falling.

I followed her, letting her balance me though I knew for certain I would fall flat on my face.

“Think you can do it by yourself?” she questioned after a while, though I shook my head.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. Do you want to see me make a fool of myself?” I retorted, her eyes widening as soon as I spoke.

“What! No! Of course not!” she exclaimed, looking utterly panicked.

“Relax Korra…I’m teasing.” I retorted, finding myself laughing as her expression relaxed.

“I’m glad…You’re the first person to actually see me as something instead of a pain in the ass or the Avatar…..even after I drenched you. I mean Bolin is a great friend and Mako’s okay when he isn’t being so weird around me but I sometimes feel like they see the avatar first and Korra second.” The usually aloof girl admitted, looking down and rubbing the back of her head.

I couldn’t believe that she was telling me this, shock suddenly filling me however not as much as when she said next.

“I’m sorry about Mako. I heard from Bolin that he basically cheated on you with me. I was being a jerk and I am so sorry about all of this.”

She sound almost broken as she said this, reminding me of my first few months at a public school.

“It’s in the past…If I can forgive Mako for basically sneaking around on me I can do the same with you.” I stated, earning a shocked look.

“Thanks.”

It was almost like she didn’t know what to say so she just grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her and into a crushing hug.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

I laughed as we walked home, ignoring the slightly pouty glare that Korra sent my way.

“I fell once! Big deal!” she grumbled, however then she suddenly smirked and sent a wave of water toward me using water bending.

“Korra! That is it….I am going to kill you!” I exclaimed, laughing as I took off after her.

“Try to catch me if you can Rich girl!” She called over her shoulder, laughing as she barely dodged me.

 

We were so caught up in the roughhousing that neither of us noticed as a stray beam of water hit someone until we heard

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

Korra blushed and froze as soon as she heard the voice and as we turned around I instantly knew why. Because there standing drenched and holding a take-out bag was chief of police, Lin Beifong.  


“Sorry Chief…We were just goofing around.” Korra replied, earning a glare and sigh.

“You’re lucky I am too tired to frankly care about your foolish antics. Water bend this mess off of me.” The older woman grumbled, earning a sheepish smile from Korra who quickly did what she was told, before asking

“You won’t tell Tenzin?”

Lin snorted then and rolled her eyes

“ _I_ deal with Tenzin enough.” She retorted before walking toward her patrol car, muttering something about idiots.

“You know Chief Biefong?” I asked, earning a shy look from the Avatar.

“Uh…Yeah. I kind of got in trouble with her when I first got into town.” She answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Wow…I would not want to tick her off.” I muttered, earning a chuckle.

“She isn’t _that_ bad. Though I really don’t want to piss her off any more than I have already.” She retorted before drying me off using a gulf of wind and adding

“come on, I better get you home. It’s almost nine o’clock. I don’t want to get you into any trouble with your parents.” She stated.

 

We walked in silence for a while before she turned toward me again, her cyan eyes sparkling suddenly

“You should sit with us tomorrow. Staying in the library all day can’t be good for you.”

I could tell the end of her sentence was meant to be teasing but something sounding a warning in my brain.

“Are you sure? I mean all your friends are benders.” I began only to earn a snort.

 

“So? Who gives an elephant-Rat’s ass? We’re all human.” She retorted before adding with an eye roll before adding with a grin

“Next time someone starts their yap pretend their face is a volleyball.”

I actually started laughing

“I would but I’d get kicked off of the ball team.” I reminded her, causing her to smirk.

“Okay…I forgot about that.” She replied with a smile before adding “Stick with me, no one will ever bother you again.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I found myself sitting at the table that Korra shared with the small group that she usually hung out with, including Mako and Bolin as well as Kuvira, and some slightly shy girl that seemed to have a thing for Bolin.

Everyone seemed relaxed; even Kuvira who was glancing over the girl--Who’s name I did not knows—shoulder at something on the latter’s phone.  


“Oh look…How much is Miss millionaire paying you to sit with her?” a guy with too much hair gel called Tahno called, only to have the soup that he had been eating to splatter up into his face and down his white shirt.

“What’s the big Idea uh-vatar!” he called, obviously mispronouncing Korra’s title though she only smirked.

“Why don’t you and the rat pack go find a productive hobby?” She retorted.

“Why don’t you ditch the nonbender?” he retorted, not even noticing the thin metal around his mouth.

Then as if nothing happened Kuvira stood and closed her eyes

“Damn, you’re annoying.” She stated in the other water benders direction, earning a laugh from everyone at the table.

“Ignore the wolf bats, they have a screwy personality.” Bolin stated, nodding toward where he was struggling to remove the metal.

“At least that has shut him up.” Mako stated with a chuckle, turning his attention back to his food.

“I bet five yuan that he has to go to the security guard to get that off.” Bolin stated, earning a laugh from all of us.

“I’ll bet on that…it’s not even that tight.” Korra retorted, winking in my direction before we returned to idle chatter.

 

“Hey...want to hang out later? Me, Bolin and opal are just hanging out since she’s new to the city.” Korra asked me just as the bell rang.

“Uh sure….meet you at the park?” I replied, gathering all of stuff together.

“Okay. See ya later.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Glancing at my watch I felt dread start to fill the pit of my stomach.

_Had they set me up? Had I foolishly hoped that this school would be any different?_

However suddenly I felt myself being pushed to the ground, something massive and white licking me.

 

“Naga! Down! Come on….you’re going to get her dirty!” a familiar voice stated, just as I felt a hand grip my shoulder.

“I am so sorry about her; she’s just excited to meet people.”

I looked up to see a small smirk on Korra’s face as the large creature tried to nuzzle against me.

“woah…isn’t that a polar bear dog?” I stammered, causing her to laugh.

“yeah…her name’s Naga. Don’t worry, she’s a real sweetheart.” Korra replied, scratching the doglike creature behind the ear before adding “she seems to like you.”

 

The animal looked over at me and whined, poking me with her nose before lowering herself to the ground.

“aww…come on. She just wants to be your friend.” She stated, electing a whine from Naga.

“I guess she is kind of cute.” I relented, laughing as she licked me again.

 

I don’t know who seemed happier at that, Naga or Korra.

“As long as she doesn’t lick me in the mouth again we’ll get along fine.” I added, earning a grin.

“Good! I don’t know what I’d do if you two didn’t get along. There for a long time naga was my only friend.”

Korra admitted, rubbing her hand through Naga’s fur absentmindedly.

 

“There you two are! Let’s go grab some lunch then we’ll do something fun.” Bolin’s voice called, startling us both.

“Here, I’ll give us a ride. Opal prefers her glider.” Korra stated with a grin.

 


	7. Chapter 7

They sat at the park, Korra and Opal teasing Bolin by air bending his pro-bending magazine just out of his reach while I sat watching them, my back against Naga’s side.

“A little help!” he pleaded in my direction, causing the rest of us to laugh.

“Oh stop being a baby!” Korra retorted, though she let the paper fall back toward earth.

Bolin pouted at that though he retaliated by tripping her with earth bending, causing her to fall into the turtle-duck pond.

“good one Bolin!” I couldn’t help but laugh as she water bent herself dry. Earning a glare from the irritated Avatar.

“You’re suppose to be on my side.” She growled, that darn pout coming over her face once again.

“sorry, but You have to admit that was pretty funny.” I retorted, only to find myself suddenly floating above the ground.

“See how funny this is.” She stated, smirking.

“Korra! If you don’t put me down…” I called, though she only chuckled and rose the whirlwind higher.

Her eyes where lit with a playful energy though after a few minutes she lowered me back to the ground.

“You jerk!” I snapped, shoving her slightly as she came over to help me up.

 

She only laughed and stood back up, grinning like an idiot.

“Oh come on…It’s not like I was going to let you fall or anything.” She stated, offering me her hand once more and I sighed, accepting the gesture before smirking and easily throwing her to the ground.

“Now you can say you got your ass handed to you by a non-bender.” I stated, earning a laugh.

 

“Note to self….Don’t ever piss you off.” She retorted, sitting up as Bolin—who was frozen in surprise—asked

“You know martial arts!?”

 

“Yeah, My dad made me take self-defense courses since I was little.” I answered with a shrug as I helped Korra to her feet.

“Well I just feel sorry for those bastards at school if you ever get mad at them. I’m glad we’re friends…I’d hate to ever seriously piss you off.” She stated, suddenly sheepish though I only laughed.

 

“I’m not mad about the air bending….maybe annoyed but the look of surprise on your face was worth it.” I said, earning a glare.

“brat.” She spat, though the harsh tone broke into a grin.

“I’m not the one who air bends people. I just get even.” I retorted, feeling a grin come over my face.

 

“and that is what I get for assuming that you were one of those girls who were afraid to break a nail.” She sighed, causing me to burst into laughter.

“I build electronics for a living….You think that I would be afraid to get dirty!?

 

  



	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to laugh at Korra as she chased Naga around the park, trying to get her jacket from the polar bear dog.

“Naga! Come on girl! This is not fair!” Korra called, pausing to catch her breath.

The large beast just stopped and lowered herself to the ground, tail wagging as she held the cloth in her mouth.

“You’re just having the time of your life aren’t you?” the avatar grumbled, earth bending the ground under Naga slightly, though not to hurt her.

“Oh come on! Give me my damned jacket back!” she growled as the creature leap to the side, dodging her and bolting off.

 

This went on for some time until Korra finally gave up and sat down beside me, grumbling to herself.

“You okay?” I asked, earning a glare.

“You saw what happened yet you ask that?” she retorted, falling back onto the grass and closing her eyes.

I couldn’t help but to laugh, even though Korra lightly glared at me.

“If you think it’s funny then you chase her, rich girl.” She retorted just as Naga walked over and dropped the cloth over her face.

“Oh now you give it to me?” She growled, removing the drool soaked fabric from her face and blew into the creature’s face, causing it to sneeze.

Sitting up Korra water bend the object dry before turning and glaring at the still playful Polar bear dog, trying to look stern but failing as the creature began licking her.

“I’m still mad at you!” she tried to say through her laughter as Naga knocked her over.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at them. Korra was goofy but didn’t seem as crazy as everyone said she was and in that moment I knew I was seeing the real her.

Naga suddenly stopped and nuzzled me, whining slightly.

“She wants you to play.” Korra explained, laughing as I flinched as Naga lightly nipped my sleeve.

“Don’t worry…She won’t hurt you.” She assured.

 

I was almost embarrassed to say that I hadn’t been around many animals growing up; especially not one as big as a polar bear dog.

Rubbing Naga’s head I felt her nose press against my stomach, a low rumble coming from her though I knew that it wasn’t exactly a growl; more of a plea of attention.

“Fine….I’ll play but I warn you….if I get tired I’m going to come right back here.” I told her, earning a bark in response and a laugh from Korra.

 

Soon both Korra and I were running after the beast, trying not to fall over each other as we tried to retrieve the jacket that Naga had stolen from her owner once again.

 

“Look it’s the Avatar! Still pitying Sato?” Ming called, earning a laugh from Tahno and Shaozu.

However before either Korra or I could say anything Naga let out a roar, causing the three to back away before bolting.

“Thanks girl.” Korra whispered before sighing and glancing over at me.

“Tahno hates anyone who is better than him in some way. He was the rich one until you came to the school. As if money is everything.” She stated, her hand lightly touching my shoulder.

As soon as our eyes met I saw the concern in them and I sighed.

“Don’t worry. I’m used to it.” I replied, causing her to frown but thankfully she dropped it and just squeezed my shoulder.

“Next time he says something like that just knock him out…If you don’t I am liable to earth bend him into oblivion.” She retorted, just as Naga rubbed her head against my shoulder and let out a light growl, prompting Korra to add

“Or Naga will just eat him.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You know. Bolin and Opal are both hopeless. They are so into each other that they’re blink toward each other’s flirting.” I stated as we walked, earning a laugh.

“I have literally tried everything to get them to just be blunt but what do they do….Get weird.” Korra retorted, shaking her head at whatever she was remembering.

_She don’t know how lucky she was to have friends like that._

I couldn’t help but to think as we walked, my grip on my backpack tightening as we walked.

“Earth to Asami!”

Korra’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Sorry…What?” I replied, earning a chuckle.

“I was saying before you went into la-la land that we should all hang out this weekend after the game Friday night. You think I could get you away from your mansion long enough?” she replied, her words causing me to flinch even though I knew she was just teasing.

“That could be arranged.” I retorted, turning to face her only to see her eyes light up.

“Great! Don’t worry it’ll only be a few of us. Mako, Bolin and Kuvira at the most. Opal is going back Ba sing se for the weekend.” She stated, almost tripping as Naga nuzzled her in the back.

“The heck girl? Geez…if I face plant because of you I’ll make you stay outside for a week.” Korra threatened, though the creature only growled.

“You’re not scaring anybody.” Korra responded, earning even a louder growl though the hybrid suddenly licked her, causing her to lose her balance and fall backward with a yelp.

I couldn’t help but laugh at the annoyed expression Korra sent at Naga.

“Can you at least act like you’re not crazy?” she grumbled fondly, pressing her face against its neck before standing.

“I guess you think I’m a bit crazy.” She stated suddenly turning toward me, her eyes remarkably dim compared to how they were before.

“No. A lot of people are close to their pets.” I answered, earning a smile though it didn’t reach her eyes.

“It’s okay if you do….I mean a lot of people think I’m weird because I brought a polar bear dog to the city but honestly she was the only friend I had while I lived at the white lotus compound.” She admitted, her expression suddenly darkening.

“I never had any friends growing up either, they always either was just after my money or for popularity. Plus what girl likes mechanics and martial arts at an all-girls school? I would have gave anything to have a friend like you found in Naga.” I admitted, earning a surprised look.

“But you’re so sweet…How did they not see that?” Korra demanded, looking completely shocked before adding “To be honest you’re the only person I feel like I don’t have to keep secrets from. I can’t explain it though.”

I felt myself blush at the complement, though this only earned a bit of a laugh.

“Oh come on Miss Bigshot. No need to get embarrassed.” Korra teased after a few minutes, nudging me with her shoulder as we continued down the sidewalk.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed as I jotted down my thoughts in my diary before snapping it closed and leaning back on my bed, my mind wondering to what my father was doing working so late at night.

 _Why was he so grouchy when I asked him if I could come by to help him? Usually he’s not like this until…mom’s birthday or….Don’t think about that Asami_.

I thought, feeling the tears come though I fought them back.

_You have a volleyball game tomorrow._

I reminded myself flipping my light off before burying my face into the pillow.

 

I heard a knock at my door suddenly and with a groan I got up, only to find the butler standing there.

“Your father asked me to inform you that he wouldn’t be home this weekend.” He stated, his expression sympathetic.

“He has work…Keeping future industries in top shape has to be hard.” I replied, though I felt my voice betray me.

“if you asked me I would take a break if I were him…He leaves you alone far too often.” He stated, squeezing my shoulder before leaving the room.

  


The next day when I got to school I found Korra waiting on my locker for me.

“Morning Asami.” She stated, yawning as she moved to let me by.

“Morning.” I replied, earning a concerned look.

“is everything alright? Tahno and his pack of idiots haven’t been bothering you again have they?” She asked, causing me to sigh.

“No. It’s not the wolfbats.” I answered, only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

“You can tell me anything. You know that right?” she stated, causing me to sigh.

“It’s nothing.”

I hated lying to her but there wasn’t any need to weigh her down with my problems.

I felt Korra’s eyes burning into me from behind though she just squeezed my shoulder.

“Alright but I’m here if you need anything.” She replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


  


  


 


	11. Chapter 11

** A/N: okay I know next to nothing about sports so ignore any mistakes I make about Volleyball. **

 

 

The whistle blew again as I paused to catch my breath, glancing over at the stands where I heard someone calling my name and to my surprise there sat Korra, Mako and Bolin. I felt a grin come over my face as I took a seat on the bleachers.

“I have to say Rich girl…you’re pretty good.” Kuvira stated from beside me, a smirk on her face as she handed me a towel “you’ll probably get captain when I quit.” She stated, surprising me.

“What? You’re quitting?” I questioned, earning a chuckle.

“Lin’s giving me a job down at the station. She knows that as soon as I’m eighteen I’m getting my own place so she’s offering me a bit of pocket money so I can save up.” Kuvira replied, shrugging as if it didn’t matter.

“You’re going to finish school right?” I asked earning a grin.

“Do you think I can get into the police academy without a high-school diploma?” she retorted before adding “I can’t always run to Lin’s place when I get pissed at Su.”

 

Before I could say anything we were called back to the court.

 

 

 

 

“You guys kicked ass out there!” Korra exclaimed, throwing her arm over both our shoulders though Kuvira slid away from the touch.

“You know I’m no hugger Avatar.” She muttered, earning a sigh.

“We’re all hanging out at Korra’s. Want to come?” Bolin asked, earning a smirk.

“No thanks. I have work tomorrow and I know how the air monkeys act around company.” Kuvira stated, earning a laugh.

“Tenzin’s kids aren’t that bad.” Korra retorted earning a snort.

“Correction. The girls aren’t that bad. Tenzin’s son is the spawn of Satan.” Kuvira responded, earning a chuckle.

“Actually I think he has ADD or something.” Korra responded with a chuckle.

“Whatever it is I’d rather not be climbed all over.” Kuvira stated before walking off.

“That girl is as bipolar as chief Beifong.” Bolin stated.

“How do you two stand living with the both of them?” Korra muttered, earning a chuckle from Mako.

“Kuvira technically only lives there whenever she and Suyin gets into an argument.” He stated before retorting “Come on, let’s get going.”

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Now be warned Tenzin’s kids will give you whiplash. Ikki and Meelo especially.” Korra stated as she opened the front door to the temple’s residential area.

“She means Motor mouth and the crazy hog monkey.” Bolin stated under his breath while Korra yelled that she was home and had brought company.

Suddenly I found myself colliding into the floor, looking up into brown eyes.

“Naga! Can you stop before you break her?” Korra grumbled, helping me up while glaring at the polar bear dog. Naga looked at me and let out a low whine, earning an eye roll from her owner.

“You are such a drama queen.” Korra grumbled, causing me to laugh.

I rubbed Naga’s head then, earning a lick across the face.

“Better you than me.” Mako stated with a smirk, glaring at the creature who gave a little growl in response before using her tail to knock him off his feet.

“Naga! I swear she’s usually not this hyper.” Korra exclaimed, though we all were laughing.

Mako chuckled and looked up at the massive beast before blowing into her nose, causing her to sneeze.

“She’s been around you too long.” He joked, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

 

“Korra? Who’s your new friend?” a voice stated, causing us to turn around to find a girl around eleven years old standing in the doorway.

“Oh hey Jinora, this is Asami Sato.” Korra replied, signature crooked grin on her face.

“Nice to meet you.” She replied bowing slightly.

“She’s the normal one of the three…well four but Rohan’s just a baby.” Bolin stated earning a giggle from the little girl.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” I managed to say, mentally kicking myself for sounding like an idiot.

 

“Can you do me a favor and keep Meelo out of my room tonight? Last time the guys stayed over I had to threaten locking him outside.” Korra stated, earning a giggle.

“wait…They let you two stay in a room with her?” I asked, earning a smirk from Mako.

“yeah. What of it?” He replied

I could have sworn I saw Korra blush at that before glaring over at both Mako and Bolin. Though before I could ask a whirl of wind engulfed us as two small children rushed through the room.

“Dang it…Ikki! Meelo! Slow down before you…” Korra yelled only to be cut off by a crash.

“Spirits…Hang on….I’ll go see if anyone’s dead.”

 

Mako and Bolin exchanged looks and smirked.

“Come on….We’ll show you to her room. That is until dinner then you can meet the rest of the family.” Bolin stated


	13. Chapter 13

“Sorry about that…Those kids are five kinds of crazy.” Korra groaned, falling back onto the bed.

“Only five?” Bolin chuckled, flipping through a magazine.

“More like six and a half.” Korra replied, rolling over on her stomach so that she could read over his shoulder.

 

“Wouldn’t it be awesome if we could be in a propending team?” Bolin stated, earning a sigh.

“Bolin we don’t have a manager.” Mako stated, when an idea hit me.

“I can do it!”

All three benders looked at me in shock.

“Wait…You would be willing to put up with us? What about Volleyball?” Korra asked, causing me to laugh.

“Volleyball season is almost over Korra.” I reminded her, causing her to blush.

“Oh….Okay.” she retorted, causing all of us to laugh.

 

Suddenly Bolin’s shirt began to move, earning a chuckle from Mako as I sat in shock.

“That’s Pabu….Bolin’s ferret.” Mako chuckled, seeing my expression.

 

As if on cue a red, black and white creature popped out of his shirt sniffing the air.

“He was asleep.” Bolin explained, chuckling as Pabu crawled out and hopped up on the bed and crawled over to me.

“You don’t mind do you? He climbs all over people.” Korra asked, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Naga has knocked me down twice already…and if I was afraid of dirt I wouldn’t be an engineer.” I replied, just as the ferret crawled onto my lap.  


“Anyway….Back to probending. Are you sure Asami? We don’t mean to pressure you.” Mako asked, turning toward me from his place on the floor.

“Yeah I’m sure. It’ll be fun!” I answered, causing them to laugh.

“How about we call ourselves the fire ferrets?” Bolin suggested, earning an eye roll from the rest of us.

“The future industries fire ferrets.” I stated, earning a smirk.

“Alright…but that sounds like an alliteration.” Korra stated, earning a shocked look from everyone.

“What? You try living with Jinora and not pick up something or another!” she exclaimed, returning her attention to the magazine.

“Looks like she’s smarter than she lets on.” Mako teased, only to have a pillow threw at his face a second later.

“Shut up shark brows!”

 

The whole room erupted with laughter at that, despite the glare Mako sent the avatar.

 

However before any of us could do anything a knock came at the door.

“Hey Captain! Dinner’s ready!”

 

Korra blushed at the statement and sighed

“Okay Meelo! We’ll be down in a minute!”

 

After he left Korra sighed

“Let’s go eat…I’m starved.”

 

“Why is she so embarrassed by the nickname?” I whispered to Bolin who just laughed.

“Well….I think she is trying to impress you.” He answered, confusing me.

“Impress me? Why?” I asked, earning a shrug.

“No clue. Maybe because you’re a beautiful, elegant rich girl?” he guessed, looking as confused as I felt even though I had a hunch that he knew something I didn’t.


	14. Chapter 14

“Watch out. Hot substance coming through!” Korra called as she tried to carry the bowl of rice to the table without bumping into someone.

“Hey ‘Sami. Give me a hand with these.” Mako stated from where he was trying to carry a tray of glasses though he looked ready to fall.

Rolling my eyes at him I took the tray and put it on the counter.

“Take two at a time Mako.” I retorted, smirking though he just rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, is there anything you are allergic to food wise?” Korra questioned from where she rushed back into the kitchen to grab a handful of napkins.

“No. Who sets where?” I replied, causing her to sigh and run a hand through her hair.

“Tenzin and Pema sit beside each other on that side followed by Jinora and Ikki. Meelo sits by Pema because the girls and he can’t get along.” She replied just as Naga started barking.

“It’s just Tenzin girl!” Korra yelled toward the sound of the barking before looking over at me.

“I warn you before the kids pile in here that Meelo and Ikki can be a bit….energetic.” she muttered, shuddering as if remembering something awful that happened.

“I think I can handle it.” I replied, earning a skeptical look.

“If you say so.” She retorted, turning to move the salad onto the table.

 

 

“Can someone go out back and get the kids?” Pema called.

“I’ll go.” Korra replied before disappearing out the backdoor.

 

I couldn’t help but to laugh when she came back in because the little boy from earlier was seated on her shoulders, using her pigtails like reins.

“Who’s the pretty lady?” he asked, pointing to me and I was had to look down at the table to keep from blushing.

“That’s my friend Asami.” Korra answered before adding “Try not to gross her out too bad tonight.”  


Korra sent me an apologetic look as Ikki came over to me.

“Hi! I’m Ikki. Nice to meet you!” she stated before adding “Didn’t you use to date Mako? Did you know that…?”

She didn’t get to finish that sentence because Korra air bent a napkin into her face.

“Zip it and go wash up motor mouth.” Korra ordered, blushing violently while Mako and Bolin tried to hide their laughter.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, seriously feeling out of the loop.

 

“It’s nothing.” Korra replied, all too quickly for my tastes.

_I knew it…she’s like everyone else._

“She just wanted to be your friend for a long time.” Jinora stated from the doorway, glaring over at Ikki who had just came into the room.

“Honestly I was afraid to approach you….I thought you would be one of those snobby, arrogant girls like Tahno fan girls.” Korra replied, blushing and glancing down

“I may or may not have said that I didn’t want to be friends with a prissy, beautiful rich girl.” She added after a few minutes, rubbing the back of her neck.

“So you lead me on this whole time? Acting like you wanted to be my friend?” I demanded, watching as her eyes grew wide.

“Sprits no! Asami…I know what being used feels like. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.” She replied, looking almost completely lost.

“Korra’s not like that Asami. She honestly was afraid that you’d hate her over that whole…. _mess_ ….a few months ago and that she wouldn’t be good enough.” He stated.

“How about you two talk about this before we have dinner?” a male voice stated gingerly from the doorway, causing Korra to blush harder.

“Tenzin…how much did you hear?” she stammered, earning a sigh.

“Enough to be reminded that you’ve went to Kya for too much advice.” He retorted, leaving the room.

Korra sighed at that and motioned me toward the side door of the temple.

 

She led me to the temple steps before stopping.

“I kind of didn’t want you to know that I thought you was….well a bad person. I don’t know if that was because at the time you were dating Mako or what. But I was wrong. You’re not stuck up or whatever.” She began, not meeting my eyes.

“I’m sorry too,” I managed to say after a few minutes of silence.

“Every other time I was invited to something by anyone it was because they wanted something. I shouldn’t have assumed that you’d be the same way.” I added, earning a small smile.

 

“Hey….It’s understandable. So are we still friends?” she retorted, her signature grin coming back as she spoke.

“Yeah, we’re still friends. Now let’s go back inside before they think that we’ve killed each other.” I replied.

 

 

Dinner with Councilman Tenzin’s family proved eventful and I finally understood what Kuvira meant by something being wrong with Meelo.

But what surprised me the most was how Korra interacted with the kids. This Korra seemed different than the one that I knew from school.

For one this side of Korra seemed more relaxed, even patient with the kids even when Ikki was talking a mile a minute or when Meelo randomly air bent a clunk of rice into her face.

However suddenly the warm environment reminded me of my own family, or at least how it use to have been years before. Before my dad couldn’t stand being in the same room with me.

“Are you okay?” Bolin asked, calling my attention back to the present.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

My phone buzzed, showing a text from my dad.

“Oh, now you want to talk?” I grumbled, hitting the ignore button and throwing it onto the bed beside of me.

“Boyfriend?” Korra asked, looking up from the card game she and Bolin were playing.

 

“Actually, my dad.” I replied, seeing Mako’s shocked look.

“What’s going on? You two were close.” He asked from where he sat against Naga, trying to find a radio station in one hand and eating fire flakes with another.

“ _Were_ is the word. It’s like he’s avoiding me lately or if he’s not he’s constantly reminding me about my mom.” I sighed, earning a confused look from Korra.

“Well maybe he’s got a new competitor or something.” Mako suggested, finally finding a decent radio station.

“Maybe; but he’s never been so distant before.” I replied, earning a concerned look from Korra.

“Was that why you were upset earlier? You know you can talk to any of us right?” she stated, throwing an arm around my shoulders, causing Pabu to cross over from her shoulders unto mine.

“Thanks…I’m lucky to have friends like you.” I said, the words feeling strange on my lips though as soon as I said them everyone bust out laughing as Pabu crawled onto my head, his tail wrapping around my eyes.

“I don’t need to be blindfolded buddy.” I chuckled, gently removing his tail.

 

“At least he got you smiling.” Bolin stated.

 

Suddenly korra’s phone rang, causing her to grin as she answered

“about time you called, it’s been a week!” she stated, leaving the room.

“her dad got elected as chief. She’s been wondering what’s going on in the southern tribe.” Bolin stated.

I turned my attention to the ferret that fell into my lap, noticing that in all honesty he acted like a weird cat.

“So she’s a princess and the Avatar? That’s cool.” I stated, just as my phone buzzed again.

“Mako, can you text him and say I’m hanging out with a girl?” I suggested, earning a nod.

  



	16. Chapter 16

I awoke screaming, my face instantly turning red as I realized where I was. However besides teasing or laughter I was met with concerned faces.

 

“Asami? What’s wrong?” Korra asked, moving over to my side and taking my hand.

“Nightmares…I’m sorry if I freaked you out.” I answered, earning a snort.

“Asami…we’re friends. Mako, Bolin and I have all had our moments. Though Bolin’s is usually a noodle hangover.” She replied, smiling lightly at the last part before adding “I’m glad you’re comfortable around us…it took Opal forever to relax around me.”   


“I’m sorry for falling asleep. Last night I didn’t get much sleep.” I muttered, hiding my face in my hands though Korra just chuckled.

“Its fine!” she told me, waving off the apology before removing her hand from mine with a light blush before she added “you okay though? You were mumbling ‘no’ and whimpering a lot.”

“Yeah…I’ll be fine.” I answered though she sent me a skeptical look.

“Okay Miss bad man, but if you need to talk I’m all ears.” She replied, smiling slightly as she moved back to the foot of the bed.

“What is up with you and the nicknames?” I asked after I managed to stop shaking.

“Well I call Mako city boy and Bolin Bo, I’m trying to figure out what suits you…I would use rich girl but you get called that enough as an insult.” She replied, shrugging.

I was shocked, so that’s why she had stopped calling me that. Was she really being that considerate of me?

“Hey ‘Sami, want to play a game of Pai sho?” Bolin called, waking up Naga who was asleep by Mako—who she knocked over as her head shot up.

“Sure. Though I warn you…I won’t go easy on you.” I replied, glad for the distraction as I moved to sit on the floor.

 

 

  



	17. Chapter 17

Korra sat staring into her cereal bowl, looking as if she would face-plant into it at any moment.

“Hey…you okay?” I asked, earning a yawn before she replied

“Mornings are evil…absolutely and totally evil.” She replied, running a hand over her face as if to wake herself up.

“if you hadn’t stayed up talking about…..” Mako began, only to have his orange juice water bent into his face.

“Shut up, Eel shark.” She growled, causing most people at the table to start to laugh.

“Korra...water bend that off of him and no more bending inside the house…Please.” Tenzin sighed, sipping his tea.

“Oh lighten up Tenzin…You use to Air bend at Bumi every time he would bring up….” A middle aged woman dressed in water tribe clothing began, only to be cut off by Korra.

“Kya! Shut up!”

She demanded, her face turning red.

“uh…What am I missing here?” I whispered to Bolin who just hid a smile and shook his head.

“ask Korra.”

He retorted before shoveling more food into his mouth.

“Can you two take this argument somewhere else? I would rather not discuss Lin over breakfast.” Tenzin sighed, earning a laugh from everyone again.

“You’re just mad that some people have it and some people don’t.” Kya retorted before leaving the room.

Korra buried her face into her hands then, blushing furiously.

“Sprits.” She muttered before leaving the room.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Pema said before following her leaving a amused Mako and Bolin in their wake.

“What was that about?” I asked, earning a surprised look from Jinora and Ikki.

“you mean you don’t know that….” Ikki began, though Jinora kicked her chair, shutting her up.

 

Before I could even ask my phone buzzed in my pocket, causing me to almost jump out of my skin.

Sighing I looked over my messages, seeing that it was my dad and that he wanted me to meet him at his warehouse tonight.

 

“You have to leave?” Korra guessed as she walked back in, rubbing the back of her neck.

“No. He just wants me to meet him at his workshop later tonight….when he gets off work.” I answered, earning a small smile.

“want to hang out a bit then? Eel shark brows and Bolin is supposed to help Lin and Kuvira.” She stated, glancing down.

“sure. It’s either hang out with you or spend time bugging the staff at home.” I replied, watching as her hopeful grin grew into a large smile

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

“You know I’m still trying to come up with a nickname or something to piss you off.” Korra stated, smirking as we walked along the small shops that lined the port.

“Any luck?” I couldn’t help but ask, my mind still on how odd everyone had been at breakfast.

“No….Everything I come up with is either mean or doesn’t fit.” She replied, smirking as she glanced down at her phone and groaned.

“Desna….Stop texting me. I don’t care what you are wearing to some formal thing in the north!” she suddenly barked at the phone before switching it off and pocketing it.

“Who’s Desna?” I asked, earning a glare.

“My creepy ass cousin. He and his twin sister Eska have the personality of a rock and the only thing Desna ever tries to talk about is fashion.” She replied, shuddering.

“At least you have cousins. Both my mom and Dad were only children.” I replied, earning an eye roll.

“Okay miss prissy pants, if I could give mine to you I would.” She retorted.

 

I froze for a second before saying “You are not calling me that Avatar.”

 

She burst out laughing at that before shaking her head.

“Fine ‘Sami. But you better not make me mad!” she retorted, mischief burning in her eyes as she added “but I can’t help it that prissy pants suits you!”

“Korra…” I growled, trying to hold in my laughter as she bolted away from me “get back here you coward!”

 

When I had caught up with her we were at the park, both panting from exertion but still running. That was until Korra tripped over a sleeping turtle duck, falling face first onto the ground.

“Ow…crap….am I bleeding?” she asked, sitting up as she watched the startled turtle duck try to get up off its shell.

“Sorry little guy….didn’t see you.” She muttered, gingerly flipping it over.

Once it had rushed off into the water she looked up at me sheepishly.

“How about you let me off light since I just kissed the ground?” she stated, though I laughed.

“Not a chance Avatar.” I retorted, reaching down to mess up her hair since she hadn’t bothered pulling it up in its normal wolf tails.

“Ugh….Come on Asami! Stop! Okay I won’t call you that again!” She stated, trying to force me away but she could barely see since her hair was in her eyes.

“I still don’t forgive you.” I replied, trying not to laugh as I remembered Ikki telling me how ticklish Korra was.

“Oh come on…You already made me look like I got zapped by a lightening bender!” she whined as I began to use that weakness against her.

_She is nothing like what I thought….She’s brash but she is caring....gentle…even a little bit crazy._

I shook the thoughts from my head as she tried to push me away, though I could tell she was being careful not to bend.

“Okay! I’m sorry! Enough! Please!” she begged.

“You call me prissy pants again…” I began but stopped tickling her, letting her pull me down onto the grass.

“I might call you that again…but only to bug ya.” She responded before adding “it’ll stay between us okay? If Bo’ or Mako find out it’ll be purely on accident.”

The honesty in her eyes surprised me.

“I know Korra. Relax.” I replied before starting to laugh as I noticed how untamed her hair was.

She glared but then just gently nudged me.

“Come on…help me tame this elephant rat nest and then we’ll go do something fun.”

 

As we worked to get her hair out of the tangled mess I noticed how gentle her touch was, even when she was obviously in pain.

“Ouch…’Sami…You’re dead when we get done.” She grumbled as I continued to detangle her hair, though when she glanced back I could see the familiar crooked smile.

“Oh quite whining you big baby.” I retorted, feeling her huff.

“You owe me.” She stated after a few minutes.

“Okay miss pain in my ass.” I retorted, earning a giggle.

“Well for one…a hug because that comment sounded like Lin...And it hurt.” She retorted then adding “for two you have to come to my soccer game Wednesday.”

Her voice became so quite toward the end that I felt my heart melt.

“I’ll come to your game.” I agreed, earning a light smile though she blushed as she began to speak

“Thanks. Bolin and Mako can’t come and Tenzin has his family to take care of….I guess I just didn’t want to be the only person without someone there to cheer them on. I know it’s kinda weird to ask you to come but I figured it was worth a shot.”

Walking around in front of her I noticed the look of shame that was etched across her face.

“Talk to me…What’s wrong?” I asked and she sighed, drawing her knees to her chest.

“Do you know how many times when I first started school I had the fact that I grew up in a compound threw in my face? Everyone said that my parents didn’t want me…that they knew I would be a bad avatar. Hell even some of the white lotus has said things similar when I was growing up. Sometimes I can’t help but think people tolerate me just because I’m the avatar…Mako thinks I’m crazy half the time and I think Tenzin’s family has only kept me this long because I’m the reincarnation of Aang. I’m just tired of feeling so alone all the time.” She stated, a tear rolling down her face.

I felt my own eyes burn at her story, was this how she always felt? Was this why she fought so much?

“You’re not alone…You have me.” I replied.

“Thank you so much.” She choked out, suddenly pulling me into a hug.

We stayed like that for some time before naga decided to join us, her head rubbing against us. Earning a tearful laugh from Korra and making me wonder just how expressive an animal could be.

  


 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

“I’m so pathetic…Maybe the white lotus was right. I’m not cut out to be the avatar.” Korra stated, trying to dry her eyes on one of the arm bands she wore.

“Don’t be ridiculous! You’re perfect the way you are!” I exclaimed, blushing as soon as I had said the words.

“You really think so?” she asked, surprise etched across her face.

“Of course.” I replied, earning a small smile.

“You barely even know me.” She replied, causing me to smirk.

“Okay then…Tell me some things about Korra that I don’t already know.” I retorted, feeling her laugh.

“Like what? I hate sea prunes even if they are a specialty from my tribe, my best friend is a polar bear dog and I freaking suck at math?” she asked causing me to laugh.

“Exactly though I already knew about Naga.” I replied as she grinned.

“Then tell me something about yourself then.” She requested.

I had to think for several minutes before I had come up with anything “Let’s see….I love to race, I am clumsy and to be honest Naga scared me when we first met.”

Naga let out a whine at the mention of her name before she licked me on the cheek.

“Aww…she likes you though.” Korra giggled,

“In my defense I’ve never really dealt with animals before. My Dad is allergic.” I answered, causing her to grin.

“What? I grew up taking trips into the village were most kids had a polar dog. Plus the otter penguins.” She stated before adding “then I found fur ball here out in the tundra…scared, hurt and alone. I took her home and healed her but she wouldn’t leave.”

I couldn’t help but to feel my admiration grow for the young avatar, even for someone so hotheaded she was so compassionate and eager to help.

“I’d be scared.” I admitted earning a blush.

“Well…her mama was killed shortly before I found this big oaf.” Korra said, rubbing Naga’s head before adding “but I met my best friend in the world.”

 

_No Asami. You can’t get those feelings for her. That’s one reason you didn’t have any friends before._

I mentally scolded myself as I noticed how cute she was being with the large animal.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

** Korra’s Pov: **

 

I could stop smiling like a big goof as I rode back toward air Temple Island.

“What do you think of her girl?” I asked, earning a woof in reply.

“She is so different than what I thought she would be. Too bad I’ll never have a chance with her. I mean a girl that pretty has to be straight.” I told her, earning a snort.

“What are you scoffing at? You’re a dog, what do you know?” I retorted, earning a growl as Naga stopped and set down, causing me to slide off her back.

“Okay….Okay…Sorry.” I groaned, though she only turned around and growled at me again before putting her muzzle over my stomach, pinning me.

“Having trouble?”

I looked up to see Lin standing by the news stand, dressed only in a white t-shirt and black pants.

“More like Naga’s just being an Ass.” I retorted, earning a snort.

“Word of advice. Don’t piss off anything ten times bigger than you.” She retorted with a smirk before adding “so you and that Sato girl…are you…?”

I felt my face turn crimson at the implication.

“What? No! We’re just friends!” I retorted, before I heard the sound of laughter come from nearby.

“You’re crazy about her…. _everyone_ knows it!”

It was then that Naga finally let me up, choosing to run over to Kya and lick her.

“Fine I like her okay? Just don’t go telling her. I mean, she’s a beautiful, elegant rich girl. What chance is there for me to date someone like that? I mean she has to be straight.” I replied, sitting up.

Lin rolled her eyes as she offered to help me up.

“Has to be? The only thing that has to be straight is an arrow.” Lin stated, causing me to laugh.

“Kya’s rubbing off on you chief.” I couldn’t help but say, earning a glare.

“Don’t you have anyone else to annoy? Why don’t you and your overgrown mutt go….terrorize…something? Today’s my day off and I do not want to spend it with you!”

 

“You know you love me.” I retorted, dodging as she metal bent a can at my head.

“In your dreams Avatar.”

 

Kya just stood there laughing at us.

“Okay stop before someone loses an eye.” She finally intervened, amusement obviously on her face.

“Fine but tell the pain in the ass here to go…play…somewhere else.”

 

Usually if it was anyone else I’d probably gotten offended but this was just how Lin always was; snarky and annoying.

“Hey Kya, I think Lin needs to be put in anger management or something.” I stated, barely dodging another can that flew my way.

“The same could be said for you.” Kya retorted with a smirk.

“Okay…okay…I get it. I’m gone. See you guys later!” I retorted, climbing back onto Naga.

“Come on girl….Let’s go see what Bolin is up to.”

 

 

When I reach air Temple Island I could tell something was wrong, the whole place was quite.

“Where’s everyone?” I asked Tenzin’s brother Bumi who was longing back on the couch.

“The kids are out back with Kya and Lin. Pema went into labor.” He replied nonchalantly, flipping through the newspaper he was reading.

“For some reason you don’t sound all that worried.” I stated, crossing my arms over the back of the couch so I could read over his shoulder.

“Korra…Pema’s already popped out three kids. I’m sure the fourth one will be a breeze for her.” He retorted, causing me to laugh.

“Well maybe.” I retorted, my eyes scanning over an article about the Equalist revolt.

“Say…can I ask you something?”

I asked after a while, earning a surprised look.

“Of course…take a seat.” He answered, patting the couch beside him.

Air bending myself into the seat I managed to look at him.

“Do you think that maybe your family only likes me because…well I was Aang?” I managed to ask, feeling my face heat up.

“You never was Aang. You and Aang are two very different people. He may have been your past life or whatever but you are not him. Tenzin has cared for you since he visited you in the south when you were a tyke.” He answered, squeezing my arm as he stood up.

“Really? How I remember it he startled me and I caught his pant leg on fire.” I questioned.

 

“You also tried to heal me and burst into tears.” A new voice stated, causing me to jump out of my skin.

“Tenzin! How much did you hear?” I stammered, earning a chuckle.

“Enough to tell you that Bumi’s right. You may be the Avatar but you are not Aang…nor should you try to be. Korra may give me a headache sometimes but that’s who you are.” He replied and before I knew what the hell I was doing I had hugged him.

“People say crap sometimes.” Bumi stated and I could imagine the glare Tenzin sent him.

“Please tell me you don’t say that in front of Ikki and Meelo. It took us a month to break those two from calling people a very…..colorful term…because of something _someone_ screamed at a certain fire bender.” He stated, causing me to burry my face farther into his robes as I remembered the disaster that was.

“Relax. You worry about what I say but Lin don’t have a censor!” Bumi retorted before adding “I’ll go get them.”

 

Once he was gone I managed to pull away from my teacher, unsure if I should apologize for basically tackling him or what.

“How’s Pema?” I asked, earning a smile.

“She’s fine....though as soon as everyone’s rounded up we’re going to the hospital. I think everyone would want to meet the newest addition to our family.”

I felt the pain from earlier engulf me again as I finally pulled completely away.

“Okay…I guess I’ll go see if the acolytes need any help.” I said, hoping my voice didn’t betray me.

“Don’t you want to go see Pema and Rohan?” he asked and I turned to face him, shock washing over me.

“Wait…You meant me too? But I’m just your student.” I stammered, earning a chuckle.

“I don’t know who or what gave you the notion that you’re not a member of this family but to be honest I care about you just as much as I do my own kids.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

** Asami’s pov: **

 

“How could you even look at those benders after what happened to Yasuko!”

I flinched at my father’s words as I looked down at the glove that he had just handed to me, my eyes burning as I slid it on.

“They’re my friends Dad….I don’t care if they’re benders or not!” I replied, wincing at how my voice quivered.

“Friends? Fire benders killed your mother! You are going to tarnish her memory like this?” he barked, sounding angrier than I’d ever heard him.

“Mom would want you helping those…rebels! You said you’re doing this because you loved mom…but you don’t! You’re too blinded by hate!” I yelled, causing his eyes to widen.

“You’re no daughter of mine!”

Blinking back tears I found myself dodging something silver that came at me from the side. Filled with shock I felt my eyes spill over as I brought the electrolyzed glove against his shoulder.

“I love you dad.” I managed to say as he sank to the floor.

 

It didn’t take long for the police to get there, though to my surprise Mako and Kuvira was with them.

“Asami!” both exclaimed as chief beifong walked over.

“You okay kid?” she asked, though I could barely manage a nod.

“You gave me all the information I needed over the phone…why don’t you let those two take you somewhere while we finish the investigation?” she suggested, just as Kuvira put a hand on my shoulder.

“Let’s take her to the island….before she goes into shock.” I heard Mako say though I just felt numb.

How could he have tried to hurt me? How could he hurt anyone?

I wondered, sitting in the back of my car as Mako fumbled with the keys.

 

As soon as the ferry docked I stumbled my way toward the back gardens, just wanting to get away from everyone.

It seemed as soon as I sat down I burst into tears, everything from earlier playing back through my mind including the fact that I had an Eqaulist glove still in my car.

I didn’t even notice that I wasn’t alone until I felt a hand rest on my back.

“I’m sorry Asami.”

I hated that she saw me like this, saw me so broken.

“Go away Korra.” I muttered, burying my face into my arms though I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

“Okay…but if you need me just send Naga….I’d feel better if you had someone out here and she’s as good as anyone else.” She replied, breaking the hug before walking off.

 

I felt Naga nuzzle me, whining softly until I looked up. As soon as I did she put her head on my shoulder, resting a paw on my back from where she lay.

 

“You are so weird.” I stated, trying not to cry anymore thought I couldn’t seem to stop myself so I buried my face into her fur, hopeful to muffle the sound as sobs began to wreck my body.

 

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that I was being shaken awake.

“Come on…It’s getting chilly out here. We set you up a room.” Korra whispered gently, blue eyes shimmering with concern as she led me toward the temple.

“It’s kind of plain but I hope you like it.” She said as soon as we were at one of the rooms, reminding me why I was there.

“Can you stay in here for a while? I don’t think I want to be alone right now.” I managed to croak out, earning a smile.

“Of course.” She answered, helping me over to the bed before adding “do you want some tea or something?”

 

I shook my head and we sat in silence for a long time, Naga resting her head on my lap.

“I’ve lost everyone.” I finally said and almost instantly she wrapped her arms around me.

“Nonsense. You have us.” She whispered, rubbing my back as more tears spilt over.

“Just let it out ‘Sami. There’s no shame in crying.” She murmured and for once I found myself letting go


	22. Chapter 22

** Asami Pov: **

I woke up to feel something wet against me, causing me to groan and sit up.

“Naga…” I groaned, only to be licked across the face.

Without even a second thought I hugged the large canine, feeling her lean against me as I did so.

“Thanks for cuddling with me last night.” I whispered, feeling another wave of sadness.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, startling me.

“Enter.” I called, only to see Korra walk in carrying a tray of food.

“I figured you wasn’t vegetarian so I went out and got you breakfast.” She stated, putting the food down on the bedside table before sitting down at the foot of the bed.

“By the way…you can stay here for as long as you want.” She added after a while as I tried to force myself to eat.

“Are you sure? I mean…I can go back to the mansion if…” I began, though she only gave me a pointed look.

“Asami…stop being a pain in the butt.” She retorted before sighing “I wish I could cheer you up…I’d do anything.”

I could easily hear the honesty in her tone, shocking me.

“Can you distract me today? I just want to get my mind off of last night.” I replied and she smiled.

“I can very well try!” she answered before blushing and glancing away “but I warn you….I kind of can get…touchy….as in if you seem too upset I probably will hug you.”

 

I couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Well I got hugged by a hybrid canine last night…however that’s possible.” I pointed out and Korra laughed.

“Naga does that….if she likes you she’ll be whatever you need her to be.” She replied, scratching the polar bear dog’s ear.

“Well she makes a good pillow...but she needs to keep her cold nose away from me when I’m asleep!” I retorted, earning a huff from Naga.

“I think you offended her.” Korra snickered, only to get hit in the face with the canine’s tail.

“Gee….thanks.” she grumbled, grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it.

Naga just gave a small grumble of protest before she turned and with a careful movement of her paw, knocked Korra back onto the bed.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at this, watching as Korra glared at the polar bear dog.

“You’re not being very nice.” She lectured, earning a small roar from Naga.

 

I winced a bit at the sound though Naga just nuzzled me before laying down.

Korra just rolled her eyes before falling back onto the bed again.

“Just ignore the spoilt brat there and eat.” She told me, closing her eyes.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Asami’s Pov:**

I sighed as I threw the ball for Naga, almost laughing when Kuvira somehow got plowed down in the process.

“Hey Avatar! Rich girl! Control that fur ball!” the metal bender called, earning an eye roll from Korra.

“Oh go bother someone else Kuvira.” She retorted, causing Kuvira to smirk.  


“What? Are you afraid I’ll let your little secret slip?” Kuvira retorted, a smug look coming across her face as Korra glare at her.

“If you do I’ll metal bend that Sato-mobile up you’re…” Korra began but was cut off by Naga who nuzzled against her.

“Oh? Are you afraid that…” Kuvira teased, earning a growl from the polar bear dog.

 

What on earth could she be talking about?

I wondered, glancing at Korra who was blushing and staring at the pavement.

“Just shut up Kuvira.” Korra replied before glancing over at me.

“Let’s go Asami.”

Kuvira snorted at this but just shook her head.

“You are pathetic Korra.”

 

Once Kuvira was gone I turned toward her

“Korra….Why is everyone acting weird? Are you keeping something from me?” I asked and she sighed

“It’s not important.” She answered hastily in a voice that was so full of hurt that I let it drop.

 

“Asami…I’d never keep something important from you.” She assured after some time though for some reason she couldn’t meet my eyes.

“I believe you Korra.” I assured, rubbing her shoulders before adding “ignore Kuvira and come on…we’re supposed to be having fun.”

 

She smiled slightly at this and hugged me tightly.

 

As we walked she suddenly stopped and pulled me toward a park bench.

“Can I tell you something?” she asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

“Of course.” I answered and she sighed.

“Don’t freak out but I’m bi.” She rushed, her face turning blood red.

 

_Okay…was that why she’s been weird?_

 

“Okay. Was that what all of this was about?” I replied, earning a shocked look.

“What? You don’t think I’m a freak?” she asked and I laughed.

“No….besides I’d be a hypocrite if I did.” I replied causing her eyes to widen.

“Wait…you’re….? But you….you’re perfect….I mean….ugh…I’m shutting up now.”

I laughed as I watched her flounder over her words.

“Let me guess…the prissy, arrogant rich girl can’t be bi?” I retorted, watching her blush.

“That’s not what I meant!” she rushed, though I only snickered.

“I know what you meant.” I assured.

 


End file.
